


[Podfic of] Like A Dying Star

by anna_unfolding



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic by anna_unfolding of plinys' fic, Like A Dying Star.</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>The 084 is known throughout the galaxy as a weapon of mass destruction, but when she happens to crash land on earth and get picked up by a scientist, known as Jemma Simmons, she learns that there is more to life than just being a living weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Like A Dying Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like A Dying Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290046) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



> Created for the Women and Genderqueers First Podfic Exchange!
> 
> Many thanks to regonym for the attentive and insightful beta, and for the ridiculously awesome cover art!!!
> 
> To my lovely recipient, Cantarina: I had so much fun finding a good fic to record for you. I ultimately chose this because we both love the women in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, and it also had two of your desired traits: found families and sass/banter. :))) The sheer number of characters and the alternately funny and deep dialogue in this fic really pushed me to grow as a character performer. I had so much fun doing it. <3
> 
> Thank you, mods, for running the exchange!!

[](http://imgur.com/5rov6p8)

DL link [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tr15moxtb159wcq/Like+a+Dying+Star.mp3).  
Length: 1:21:13


End file.
